The Sugar Diary
by Fuffy Spangel fan
Summary: well, everybody. I got an editor yah! so check out the better spelling.
1. Day One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, only the plot.

A/N: For this story i also give credit to my editor. KystalDragon

Chapter One

Harry Potter , Ron, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley, were staying at Hermione Granger's house for the summer. During the stay they all unfortunately got tonsillitis and as a result they all have to stay locked up in Hermione's bedroom by Mrs. Granger.

xoxox

"Why can't we just go to St. Mungo's guys!" Hermione wined frustrated. "I don't know Mione" Harry coughed in a board way, watching Hermione paced about the room. "Well we do have this diary!" declared Ginny "my mum can get a little carried away Ginny" "What? It could be fun to write in it, you know look back on it later?" "Okay fine, you can write the first one then" Ron told his sister "okay, hand it over!"

xoxox

_Day One- Tuesday 1st July_

_We are all so board but that will soon change. cheeky grin_

_Mrs. Granger enters the room Hi Mrs. G_

_Carrying food Yum! Food! I'm so hungry _

_Omg! I wish Fred would stop farting!_

_Its was so funny when Mrs.G asked what we were up to!_

_Mione said. "Nothing, just writing in the diary mum!" _

_We really had a tub of ice-cream, that Hermione had nicked from that cold box that she called a freezer, what ever that is?_

_That's all for now_

_Gin-holic (aka Ginny) _


	2. Day Two

Chapter Two

_Day Two – Wednesday 2nd July _

_Hello_

_Ron needs the loo, so he is leaving the room._

_Harry seems to be hungry, he complains so much!_

_Omg! Fred and I kissed, Ginny made us. pointed at Ginny_

_I think Ginny likes Harry, she kept looking at him, he hasn't noticed, so male! _

_The twins are board, they are planing something I know it!_

_I wish my mum would bring some food, she doesn't want to get near us, I think_

_Yah! Thanx! I love the twins right now, that what they were up to!_

_They levitated some sweets for us to eat, mum would never let us eat lollies._

_And they want to play a trick on my mum and dad, can't wait to see what they do! _

_Ron wants to write in the diary, but its his turn tomorrow. Sucked in!!_

_Bye From_

_Gee ( aka Hermione)_


	3. Day Three

Chapter Three

_Day three_– _Thursday 3rd July_

_Hi yah! Its my turn. evil giggle_

_I am oddly bored, Oh wait!_

_The food is here, Yum!_

_Omg! Ginny and Harry 'together' lol! Hermione told me they like each other._

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la, I'm so bored_

_Arh… we are running out of lollies!_

_Okay its getting late, so gotta go_

_Bye Bye from _

_Carrot Top ( aka Ron)_


	4. Day Four

Chapter Four

_Day Four- Friday 4th July_

_Sup? _

_Lol ! Ron just fell of the bed duck!_

_He just threw a book at me, it was a heavy one too. fake tears_

_Mione just told him off for throwing a book, lol. Just loves books so much._

_I'm so sick of this healthy food, no sugar arh!!! Sometime I wish Hermione's parents weren't dentists._

_Lucky that Fred has his stash of lollies. Yum!_

_I hope we all get better so, but this is kinda fun!_

_Oh yeah and Ginny and I got together finally. sigh_

_Okay bye bye_

_From Pothead ( aka Harry) _


	5. Day Five

Chapter Five

_Day five- Saturday 5thJuly_

_Hello evil grin_

_My brother and I are setting up a joke for the parentals._

_We are going to put shaving cream in there shoes, good old muggle tricks._

_Fred and Hermione are going out I'm so proud, they are so cute!_

_I hope it doesn't stop him wanting to play tricks worried look at Fred_

_Harry is bored, he keep complaining, Fred and I thought about throwing him out the window, but Gin Gin stopped us._

_She loves him more now then she did before._

_Cya_

_Feorge ( aka George)_


	6. Day Six

Chapter Six

_Day six – Sunday the 6th of July _

_Heya Peoples _

_Ya Know I hope we get out of here soon cuz were all so board !_

_Harry is sooooo annoying I wish he would stop complaining ( ahhhh) _

_I cant wait till we play the wicked prank on Mr. and Mrs. G ( snickers cheekily)_

_Its so boring sitting here all day listening to Mione go on and on about books she's read ( screams loudly) _

_Its time for food YAY , Mrs. G. is a grate cook and tonight she's made spaghetti ( Yummy) and fruit sailed ( yummy, yummy I got fruit sailed in my tummy) _

_Well I gots to go and eat YAY _

_Peace out _

_Gred ( aka Fred) _


End file.
